Just Having Fun
by 7AnonymousPython7
Summary: One shot sequel to 'Oh No, the PJO books are read.' Nico and Akela are spending an afternoon together, discussing Akela's life before she met Nico. As usual, Justin and Jasmine join them.


**A/N: so this is just a oneshot about Nico and Akela, and Jasmine and Justin. I know I haven't finished my other story, 'The PJO books are read, Oh No!' and it's weird to post a short sequel for it before it's done. But the thing is, I can't complete it right now. I'm on holiday in India, and my laptop with part of the final chapter is in Hong Kong. So I can't write more, cause I'm worried I'll contradict something.**

**But on the bright side, that story is practically over, just some drabble left. So it's not a huge problem. Anyways, enjoy this one.**

**WARNING: Do not read if you haven't read 'House of Hades' or my story 'Oh No, the PJO books are read.'**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akela Nemisa. Precognitive Deathboy owns Justin Caviness, Hermes child awesomeness owns Jasmine Chase.**

"You know, I just realised something."

"Really? Wow, congratulations."

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, was sitting next to his girlfriend Akela Nemisa, daughter of Prometheus. She was mad at him for ditching her the previous evening when they were supposed to meet for a date on the beach.

Nico sighed. "Akela, I'm really sorry. I shadow traveled to the underworld for a while and my father made me stay for ages and sort through his files on the escaped spirits."

"I waited for two hours, Nico."

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"Please. You'll be leaving in a week and I don't want to waste time fighting."

"Save your breath."

"Please Akela, I'm sorry."

"You know what your father's like. Why did you go down to the underworld anyways?"

"I needed to get something."

"What?"

"Something for you."

"What?"

"Not telling."

"Fine then. Be that way."

"Don't you want to know?"

"Don't you want to tell me?"

"Close your eyes."

"What are you going to do?"

"Just close your eyes."

"Okay."

She closed her eyes. Nico pulled out a necklace from his pocket and fastened it around her neck.

"Open."

Akela looked down at the golden locket hanging from her neck. She opened it, and saw a photo in each half. The first was of her and Nico, hugging each other. The second was of Akela, Nico, and their two best friends, Jasmine Chase and Justin Caviness.

Akela closed the locket, then threw her arms around Nico's neck, hugging him tightly.

"Oh my gods, thank you so much. I forgive you for yesterday. And for anytime you've annoyed me."

Nico laughed and hugged her back, kissing her softly.

They pulled away, and Akela asked, "So what did you realise?"

"I realised that I don't know anything about your life before I met you. Except about your sister Anjana. And that you had a stepfather, but your mom divorced him. I mean, you know all about my life from the books, but I don't know anything about you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Who were your friends, your favourite teachers, subjects, did you like anyone before me?" he asked, laughing slightly at the last question.

"Hmm, okay, I never really had many friends, but before Anjana died we had two great friends called Ava and Nicole. And another friend called Katrina. The five of us used to be really close. But then after Anjana died, Ava and Katrina moved away and Nicole and I just drifted apart. After that I kept to myself mostly."

"And?"

"Well, my favourite subject was chemistry, my least favourite was english. My favourite teacher was my old home room teacher, Ms. Smith. My favourite colours are red and gold, my favourite food is olives, and my favourite drink is…"

"Cherry juice." Nico said.

She grinned. "And yours is Pomegranate juice."

"So tell me more. What were your old friends like?"

"Well, Ava was my best friend. She was sensible and responsible, but really funny and cool. Nicole was absolutely crazy, but really smart too. And Katrina was always teasing me, to 'build up my self-confidence' she said."

"They sound cool."

"They were. But Anjana's death was hard for all four of us."

Nico noticed that she didn't tear up now when she talked about her dead sister.

"Have you ever talked to anyone about Anjana?"

"You."

"Before camp half-blood."

"No. They wouldn't understand."

"It just made you more sad."

"I didn't have a choice."

"I kept all my secrets to myself. You saw what it made me. A complete anti-social person who ran away from everything."

"It was harder for you. You had your secret with Percy."

"Didn't you ever like anyone apart from me."

She sighed. "Once."

"Boyfriend?"

"Far from. It was this guy called Sam. He was really funny and nice and friendly. He moved to our school when I was thirteen, and I fell for him almost immediately. We became friends; I thought he might like me too. Then I heard that he liked another girl, Zoey. He asked her out and they started dating. After that I hated him, and he started hating me too. I felt so hurt, every time I saw him and Zoey kiss or hold hands, it felt like he was stabbing me in the heart."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little and said, "Don't be, it's not your fault."

"Didn't I say that to you when we first met?"

"Yeah."

Nico grinned. "Nice of you to remember."

"How could I forget?"

"When did you start liking me?"

"First time I met you. What about you?"

"Hmm, well I started liking you at that time in Mcdonalds when we met Percy and Annabeth.. But I actually fell for you at the meeting after you were claimed, when you still acted brave when you heard that you were going to die."

She smiled and kissed him. They were so focussed on each other that they didn't notice someone - or some_ones_ - creeping up behind them.

"Hi."

They both jumped and turned around. Standing there were their other two friends Justin Caviness, son of Coeus, and , daughter of Hermes.

"What the Hades, guys!"

"We wondered where you were." Jasmine said grinning.

"Really." Akela said, rolling her eyes. "You two spend all your time urging me and Nico to start dating, especially you Justin, and then you take every chance to sneak up on us when we're together."

"It's fun seeing your reactions." Justin argued.

"Just wait till you start dating, Caviness. I'm going to make your life hell. I'm an expert at that." Nico threatened.

"What about Jasmine?" Justin asked.

"She'll have to wait and see, right Jasmine?" Akela said, smiling creepily at Jasmine. The daughter of Hermes shivered.

"Don't do that, it's out-right scary! How do you put up with her Nico?"

"On the contrary. I put up with Nico's creepy aura."Akela clarified.

"You too are the scariest couple in camp." Justin said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Nico said.

"Why, Justin, do you find my powers scary?" Akela asked innocently.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do find flying fireballs scary. As do most sane people."

"Nico is most definitely not sane. So that's how he puts up with Akela." Jasmine said.

"Jasmine, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am. A friend who loves to tease you."

"Are all children of Hermes this annoying?"

"The worst is obviously Tyler." Justin said, scowling.

"Urgh, definitely. He still tries to hit on me, even though I'm dating Nico." Akela said.

"How do you stand it? Um, why are you smiling, Nico?" Jasmine asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just love watching Tyler hit on Akela." Nico said.

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Because Akela always kicks his ass." Nico answered.

Justin laughed. "I wish I could be there every time Tyler tries to hit on Akela."

"Hey, it's not fun! Well, the beating up Tyler part is, but it's so annoying." Akela protested.

"Justin's not bad, either." Nico mused. "Tyler's IQ is so low, that when Justin insults him, he never understands a thing."

"Atleast you guys don't have to share a cabin with him!" Jasmine said.

"Sleep over at mine tonight." Akela offered.

"Sure. I'll smuggle in some popcorn."

"Aren't we invited?" Nico asked.

"Nope. Girl's night only. We'll call Annabeth and Piper too." Jasmine said.

Nico laughed. "I'll miss you when you go back to your mom's for the year, Akela. And you too, Jasmine."

"Hey, you'll still have me." Justin said.

"That is what is driving me crazy."

"HEy!"

"Kidding."

"Guys, we must be the weirdest group of friends in the whole of camp."

"No arguments there."

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
